


Know the Plan

by liberacexcx



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberacexcx/pseuds/liberacexcx
Summary: Penelope and Josie work together to stage crimes for their employer.Work is not the ony thing they share.





	Know the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea I wanted to write. Hope it came out good.  
> Let me know what you think :)  
> Happy reading!

It's a Tuesday evening, the city outside the window threatens to burst alive, before the night sets in   
and everyone tries to get home quietly, already thinking about the next day. The week has barely   
started and for some no more days will come; even though they waited for the next days with great plans.   
A regular day among others for most.  
At the Lemmi's hotel much more than a simple drink is being consumed.   
“There's like... so much blood.” Josie says, appalled as she looks down at the body on the floor.   
“Yeah, so much blood.” Penelope repeats as she looks at Josie.  
“Are we going to clean it up?”  
“You think room service would be pleased do it instead!? - We have to at least try to leave the room   
clean; they work like 17 hours a day.”  
“Okay, I'll get the bleach, you put the body in position”  
“How come I always have to do the heavy part?”  
“You've done it so often, you're clearly perfect at it. You should continue”  
Penelope takes off her jacket, she rolls up her sleeves; she looks at the body as she does so, traces   
her eyes around his face, noticing embarrassingly they didn't even close his eyes. The blood that   
spilled out from his neck, dripped down into his torso, staining all over his sweater and down  
into the floor. The blood that came out when she took out the knife splattered on the wall. She stands   
there for some minutes, thinking of how to move the body.   
From across the room Josie hits her with a sponge, “what are you so pensive about? Just move him into the bed.”   
Penelope takes a deep breath and looks at her, then down at the body “Yeah, right.”  
She takes both his legs and drags him to the untouched bed. First she throws his legs over, and   
before they can fall down on the floor, she pushes his back onto the bed.   
“Kinda looks like you are killing him again” says Josie.   
Penelope just looks at her annoyed without saying a word. She wraps his arms around,   
like he is hugging himself; she crosses the legs. Josie watches her,   
she has put yellow gloves on and is holding a bottle of bleach. Penelope turns around to look at her.  
'He looks well rested, eh?' she says shrugging. She then goes to open the window, to air out   
the room as Josie starts cleaning the floor. While she waits fo her to finish she recovers the knife  
they used, without cleaning it of the blood, she puts it in the bag they carry around for all their hits.   
“What do you want to eat tonight?”  
“Really? That's what you are thinking about?” says Josie as she looks up at her.  
“Well, I've finished my part. Gotta think about the future now” She moves back and forth, like she doesn't have a care in the world.   
Once Josie is finished scrubbing the stains at her best and puts everything they used in their bag,   
Penelope walks over and helps her up, “whoop” she tugs her closer, smiling at her.  
“Splendid job, like always. You truly are perfect at eveything”.   
Before she can lean in to kiss her, Josie pushes her away “What about the wall?”  
“They can repaint it”  
“Well, we should leave then” smoothly Josie pick up their bag from the ground. She hands it to   
Penelope, who hangs it over her shoulder. With her free hand she holds Josie's and leads her out.  
They leave the room, and enter another one, two doors away. A room they reserved for four days, to   
observe as the investigation unfolds and be questioned by the police as mere guests.  
Josie all but launches herself on the bed. "I feel like falling asleep! she says as she puts a pillow behind her head.  
“Drink an energy drink.”  
“I don't want my heart to speed up.”  
“I thought it was already beating hard for me”  
“Well, if you know, then why would you suggest to send me into cardiac arrest?”  
Penelope laughs and joins her in the bed. She scoots closer till they are face to face, and she caresses her face.   
“You can sleep. We only have to wait now, Jojo. I'll wake you up when they come asking for us.”  
“Would you hold me?”  
“Of course”  
Josie wraps her arms around her neck and leans against her. Penelope moves her hand from jaw, to   
neck to her sides, till she wraps both the arms around her back, holding her even closer.   
Josie relaxes into the touch, and Penelope strokes her back till she feels her breath even out.   
She falls asleep too.


End file.
